Lenta e Silenciosamente
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • ... Foi assim, Gray, que ela te enfeitiçou. E você não pôde fazer nada, porque ela já havia se infiltrado. - One-Shot - Gray/Jubia •


_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

**

* * *

Lenta e Silenciosamente**

**-**

"_Foi assim, Gray, que ela te enfeitiçou. E você não pôde fazer nada, porque ela já havia se infiltrado."_

_-_

_-  
_

A princípio sua vida era calma. Bom, tão calma quanto a vida de um Fairy poderia ser. Você era um mago conceituado dentro da guilda e, quando Erza finalmente voltou, (embora o medo que você sentia – e ainda sente – dela fosse um fator a ser considerado), formou, juntamente com Lucy, Natsu e Happy, o que muitos disseram ser a equipe mais forte da Fairy Tail.

Ah, sua vida era _invejável_.

Lutar para sobreviver, lutar por seus nakamas, lutar para que seus ideais – e também os de Ur – fossem respeitados e levados a sério. Não importou que Leon fosse mais velho e discípulo dela há mais tempo que você. Quando ele quis reviver Deliora por um objetivo estúpido, você estava lá para não deixar que o Sacrifício de sua mentora fosse em vão. E você conseguiu, Gray. E você se orgulhou profundamente desse feito.

E então a Phanton Lord atacou. Destruiu a guilda que você amava (_sim, você ama essa guilda, mesmo que queira ser visto como o mago de gelo e tão frio quanto um mago assim possa ser). _Feriu seus nakamas, sequestrou um dos seus amigos, deixou o velho Makarov quase sem magia, inconsciente. Eles haviam declarado guerra, mesmo que um confronto entre guildas fosse uma coisa a ser evitada.

E você, ao lado dos outros, lutou para defender aquele lugar e aquelas pessoas, pondo sua vida em risco somente para protegê-los.

Você sabe que faria aquilo e muito mais por todos eles. Afinal, não era impossível se pensar que eles eram como sua família, como se fossem uma forma de substituir a família que aquele demônio havia matado. Você havia encontrado seu lugar e não passava outra coisa em sua cabeça que não fosse esse pensamento.

E então você teve que lutar contra aquela _garota estranha, _que era cercada pelo mau tempo. A chuva incessante o irritava um pouco, mas lhe dava uma vantagem. Afinal era gelo _versus _água. Aquela batalha já estava ganha.

E, mesmo que ela às vezes parecesse dispersa e um pouco relutante, ela o atacou de forma corajosa. Você não sabia dizer com toda a certeza do mundo, mas naquele momento, Gray, você percebeu a tristeza dos olhos dela. E você não ligou, porque, afinal, ela era sua _inimiga_.

Então você fez a chuva parar. Ela estava caída, derrotada (você a tinha derrotado, Gray), mas ainda sorria. Um sorriso verdadeiro com um prazer estranho nele. E você não sabia que aquela era a primeira vez que Jubia via o sol. E então você passou a ser o sol dela, porque você tinha dado aquele presente a ela. Você tinha feito com que ela sorrisse de maneira tão espontânea.

A luta acabou.

Vocês saíram vitoriosos. A Phanton Lord havia caído. Tudo havia acabado. Então estava tudo bem.

Mas havia algo esquisito.

Uma presença que o seguia. Você sabia exatamente quem era. Você só não entendia os motivos dela. Ela era da guilda que atacou vocês e que quis realmente destruir o que a Fairy Tail tinha de melhor. Então por que ela estava ali? Vigiando-o? Seguindo-o? _Protegendo-o?_

Porque, você sabia, se algo ousasse perturbar sua segurança, ela seria capaz de defendê-lo com o próprio corpo se fosse necessário. Ela estaria ali para o que precisasse.

E quando Erza foi sequestrada e levada para a Torre do Paraíso, ela foi com todos vocês para proteger os seus nakamas, para provar que era digna de entrar para a guilda a qual _você_ pertencia.

Jubia foi de grande ajuda naquela época. Você soube que ela ajudou Lucy, mesmo que dissesse serem rivais e assim ela conquistara a confiança da novata na Fairy Tail. Ela seria capaz de ser uma Fairy também.

Mas você nunca teve dúvidas disso. Mesmo que a desconfiança sobre ela ainda existisse por conta dos eventos passados (ei, ela era integrante de uma guilda _inimiga_), algo lhe dizia para confiar nela.

Talvez fosse o sorriso. Ou talvez fosse somente impressão sua.

Não importava.

Todos vocês ficaram bem. Mesmo que o idiota do Natsu tivesse comido Étherion e ficado de cama (_dormindo_) por alguns dias pelo simples fato de aquela não ser uma magia especificamente de fogo.

Vocês estavam felizes por tudo ter dado certo no final _mais uma vez_.

Jubia também estava feliz. Ela tinha conseguido. Enfim era uma autêntica Fairy. Até adquiriu um novo visual. O que, particularmente, você não achou tão ruim assim. Agora só faltava ela parar de agir de modo tão estranho.

E, no fim das contas, por que era só com você que ela era assim? Tão... Prestativa e... Sorridente?

O sorriso. O sorriso de Jubia agora era mais feliz. Os olhos dela já não eram tão tristes quanto daquela primeira vez, você notou. Não que fosse de notar coisas desse tipo nas pessoas, você só estava dando uma olhada rápida e, por acaso, percebeu um detalhe. _Coincidentemente_ percebeu aquilo.

E então Luxus resolveu fazer aquela grande estupidez que ele chamou de batalha de Fairy contra Fairy, começando com a transformação de todas as garotas que participavam daquele concurso (_imbecil_) de beleza em pedra.

Olhando para todas as garotas, você não conseguiu entender o porquê daquela ação repentina do Luxus, mas você se sentiu furioso pelo que foi feito a suas nakamas. Sentiu-se incomodado pelo que foi feito a _ela._

A luta começou logo que as regras foram impostas. Luta após luta você queria que aquela coisa irracional tivesse fim. Era ridículo ter que lutar contra aqueles que você considerava uma família. Mais ridículo ainda você se sentia quando pensava naquela estátua de pedra em que ela havia se transformado. E então vinha o sentimento de impotência ante aqueles pensamentos, porque você não poderia fazer nada.

A menos que você lutasse.

Foi por isso que você ficou feliz de não lutar com uma pessoa com a qual convivia. Mas você não imaginava que perderia para aquele controlador de almas. Você se sentiu inútil por isso, mas no fim das contas você soube que todos estavam bem – o que era definitivamente muito mais importante naquele momento.

Você sorriu quando tudo acabou. Um sorriso de canto, como se ele quase tivesse sido contido. Um sorriso de _satisfação _por ver todos perfeitamente bem.

E só então você começou a se sentir perturbado. Porque você saiu em uma missão na qual ela não estava, mas era o mesmo que nada (ou talvez até fosse pior), porque você não conseguia esquecê-la – e aquilo o perturbava por poder atrapalhá-lo em uma luta. E você se surpreendia sem conseguir manter a concentração por muito tempo.

Exceto se você fizesse um esforço maior que o normal.

E quando aquele pesadelo acabou e todos voltaram, você se sentiu intimamente feliz por estar de volta. E você achou que era por estar em casa (claro que era por estar em casa! Por que mais seria?).

Os dias na guilda até se tornaram um pouco mais agradáveis. E seria ainda mais se Natsu não fosse o idiota de sempre, dizendo o quanto quer ser (e _é)_ forte e fazendo daquilo um motivo para competição, quando você se negava a aceitar as palavras dele.

Quando os dois então começavam uma discussão ela ria e sorria. E você achava que aquele era um som bastante interessante. Era um som do qual se lembraria até mesmo antes de dormir (e antes de colocar o travesseiro sobre a cabeça como se aquele simples ato fosse o suficiente para abafar os sons que _só você ouvia_).

Você nunca seria capaz de imaginar, Gray, mas era em momentos como aquele que você sucumbia.

**- X -**

Você, para falar a verdade, nunca soube quando – qual foi o momento _exato_ – você caiu.

Você só percebeu _alguma coisa_ quando era tarde demais.

Porque, de algum modo que você ainda não sabia explicar, diminuía a frequência com que tirava as suas roupas assim, do nada. Perdia horas de sono (e você nunca antes perdia o sono). Suava frio.

Em que ponto você chegou?

Não havia explicações. Ou melhor: haver, haviam. Você é que não sabia como explicar. Você não conseguia encontrá-las, utilizá-las.

Você sequer sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Ela continuava como sempre. Sendo uma _Mizu Onna_. A atenção que ela lhe dedicava continuava como antes, mas era você quem havia mudado, não ela.

Mesmo que vocês tivessem passado a conversar mais que antes, ela ainda era a mesma.

Os cuidados que ela lhe dispensava eram coisas que o surpreendiam ao mesmo tempo em que você queria parecer indiferente – como sempre – sem, no entanto, conseguir. Porque você simplesmente ficava (_um pouco_) nervoso, e acabava por se irritar consigo mesmo, e ficava um pouco mais frio com ela, mas o problema nunca era ela. Era você.

Porque ela não tinha poder sobre os corpos das pessoas. A magia dela era relacionada à água e você não (_jamais) _poderia culpá-la.

"Eu tenho que ir", você dizia.

E lá estava você, fugindo como um gatinho assustado.

Jubia ficava triste. Ela sempre pensou que você não... para falar a verdade, ela pensou que você _nunca_ iria retribuir os sentimentos que ela tinha.

Ela esteve tão perto de desistir, Gray. Você esteve tão perto de machucá-la. Você esteve tão perto de perdê-la...

Mas você continuava com seu dilema pessoal, sem saber o que se passava com ela. Não por que você fosse insensível (afinal, você _tinha visto_ a tristeza e a alegria estampadas naqueles olhos). Não.

Era por falta de vontade de querer ver.

Você não queria mais ter aquelas reações perturbadoras perto dela.

Você só queria voltar a viver em paz com seus nakamas, tendo a vida que sempre teve, sem ter aquilo para irritá-lo.

E então você se afastou.

Você passou a ignorar certas coisas. Coisas essas que estavam envolvidas com _ela._

E você pensa que ficará tudo bem quando isso passar, mas isso – essa maldita confusão em que você se meteu sem perceber – nunca acaba. E você se sente frustrado, porque não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido daquele jeito. Porque aquela sensação incomoda de falta (que, aliás, parecia ficar _cada vez pior_) não queria te deixar em paz.

E toda vez que você entrava na guilda para pegar alguma missão ou só passar um tempo livre, você ficava na expectativa, sem saber se ela estaria lá.

Quando ela estava, você ficava feliz. Você se sentia feliz por vê-la bem e quase (_quase_) sorria. Ao contrário, quando ela não estava, você se preocupava, mas logo lembrava-se (ou pelo menos tentava se lembrar) de que ela era forte. Ela foi membro do _Element Four _e aquilo significava que ela sabia muito bem como se cuidar sozinha.

O que você não sabe, Gray, é que ela era bem forte, mas queria que alguém a protegesse. Ela se sentia frágil e sozinha (a velha solidão estava voltando aos poucos), porque ela se afastava dos outros, achando que a culpa era dela por você ter se afastado e achando que os outros membros da Fairy Tail também se afastariam.

Ela queria estar com você de novo, porque ela não entendia como você se sentia. Ela não sabia que você precisava de um tempo para se sentir melhor.

Muito embora ela o conhecesse melhor que muitos ali que até haviam crescido com você.

Aliás, você também a conhecia bastante, Gray. Mas ela não havia lhe contado nada. Você apenas observava.

Você (há algum tempo) havia passado a observá-la sempre que era possível. Você sabia que ela era gentil, um pouco tímida, um pouquinho distante. Você não precisava saber na íntegra seu passado, pois aquilo não lhe importava. O presente é que era especial.

Você viu todas as vezes em que ela, por um motivo que você ainda desconhece, brigou por algo em um nítido surto egoísta. Você percebeu quando ela foi um pouquinho arrogante com a Lucy. Mas você sabia que todos os humanos, sendo magos ou não, possuem defeitos. E você _aceitava_ aquilo.

Afinal, os amigos conhecem os outros e aceitam.

**- X –**

Há momentos em que até mesmo alguém acostumado com a felicidade da Fairy Tail precisa de um descanso. Todo aquele barulho, justo naquela noite em que você havia acabado de chegar de uma missão perigosa e estava cansado, o estava incomodando mais que o normal.

E então você, Gray, resolveu sair para ficar sozinho um pouco.

Mas a silhueta feminina que estava a um lado chamou a sua atenção. Você pensava que ela estava fora, em alguma missão com Gazille e não esperava encontrá-la ali, sozinha. Entretanto você tem certeza de que aquilo não é nenhuma alucinação, porque você consegue ouvir soluços baixinhos e percebe que é _ela _quem os emite.

E, sem saber por que ou para que, você anda até ela a surpreendendo com sua chegada repentina. Quando ela o olha, assustada, você percebe os olhos vermelhos e sente raiva. Porque não sabe o que a vez ficar assim, mas se soubesse com certeza faria ficar congelado por quanto tempo fosse preciso.

"O que faz aqui?", ela pergunta enxugando rapidamente as lágrimas.

"Precisava me livrar um pouco de toda aquela baderna."

E então o _silêncio_.

Aquele incomodo silêncio que você não sabia ser tão incomodo até estar em uma situação como aquela.

"Por que está chorando?", você pergunta para quebrar aquela tensão, mas (droga!) não era aquilo o que você queria perguntar, porque não era da sua conta.

"Não é nada...", é a resposta que você ganha confirmando suas suspeitas de que aquilo não é do seu interesse, mas sente que não era aquilo o que ela queria dizer.

As mesmas reações chatas de antes voltam, você percebe, mas não sabe o que fazer. Você não quer sair de perto dela depois de vê-la chorosa, mas deveria. Principalmente se seu coração continuasse batendo de forma tão acelerada quanto estava batendo, porque você tinha medo de que ela ouvisse.

Mas quando você pensa em recuar, quando está se preparando para sair dali, ela te abraça como se pedisse para que não a abandone. A solidão a estava machucando e tê-lo ali era como uma espécie de cura.

E você pensa que vê-la chorar não lhe agrada nenhum pouco e que prefere ouvir as risadas dela. Prefere ver o sorriso no rosto dela. Esquecendo-se completamente das batidas irregulares de seu coração, você se permite abraçá-la, enquanto ela sorri por ouvir o pulsar de seu sangue.

Você sente o cheiro que vem dela e sabe que você não conhece aquele cheiro, mas gosta, porque vem justamente dela. E, Gray, você percebe que aquele afastamento forçado o qual você impôs não tem sentindo, porque não há problema nenhum em se ficar perto de Jubia.

Você percebe que você _gosta _da presença dela e se deixa ficar ali o tempo que ela precisar.

Ela então o olha com um misto de esperança e alegria em seus olhos, mas você não entende como ela pode ter mudado de sentimentos tão rápido.

Jubia se estica um pouco. Você sabia que ela estava tentando ficar na ponta dos pés, mas não liga. Você a vê perto demais e sequer tenta afastá-la. Você sente que ela pressiona os lábios contra os seus e nem se mexe.

Porque você _não quer_ se mexer.

Você, Gray, prefere ficar ali, sentindo o calor que o corpo dela emana – mesmo que seja uma mizu onna -, sentindo o beijo que ela lhe roubava. E só então percebe que esteve sendo um cego. Lerdo, Gray. Você era muito lerdo pra essas coisas, mas naquele instante isso não importava.

Você precisava de mais.

E você conseguiu mais.

Quando você entreabriu os lábios para invadir a boca dela com sua língua, deixando-a extasiada com sua ação repentina, você tinha conseguido o que queria.

Você a apertou contra o seu corpo como se ainda houvesse algum espaço que os separasse e pressionou uma de suas mãos contra a nuca dela para que não escapasse (como se ela fosse fazer isso). Vocês dois se entregaram àquele beijo e teriam ficado ali por um bom tempo se a necessidade de respirar não existisse.

Quando você a olha depois disso, percebe o quanto ela está corada e o quanto está fazendo calor aquela noite. Mas, independente disso, ela lhe sorri com um brilho estranho nos olhos e o puxa para mais um beijo.

E você, mesmo pego de surpresa, não resiste.

Porque você não precisa resistir.

Você soube que estava enfeitiçado e que poderia tentar, mas não escaparia assim fácil.

E o beijo se torna tão profundo, intenso e prazeroso, que você percebe, Gray, que sua vida deixaria de ser calma como antes. É como dizem, a calmaria precede o mau tempo (ou era algo do tipo), você não consegue mais raciocinar.

Mas aquilo sequer chegou a preocupá-lo.

Porque você poderia viver, conviver e sobreviver com aquela tempestade.

-

-

-

**N/A.: **Caramba! Fic complicadinha essa. Trabalhar com o Gray não foi tão fácil quanto eu pensei, não. E eu ainda acho que a personalidade dele ficou um pouco distorcida, mas abafa.

Ah, eu também tinha uma vontade enorme de escrever uma fic com esse formato, já que tem algumas fics de outros animes que eu simplesmente amo e que são escritas assim, então, não custa nada tentar. Sinceramente eu gostei. Principalmente da brincadeira que eu fiz com algumas palavras como enfetiçar, infiltrar, tempestade e a Jubia - que aliás, eu não sei o nome certo dela com tantas variações dentro do mangá.

E tirando o problema com o Gray essa fic até que saiu rápido, considerando as circunstâncias...

Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu espero que gostem. Então? Alguém interessado em mandar review para dizer o que achou (e incentivar uma pseudo-escritora)? \o/

E vamos tornar o fandom de Fairy Tail mais ativo! *---*

Sem mais.

;D


End file.
